


Universe

by orphicism



Series: OmiHina Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphicism/pseuds/orphicism
Summary: He raises his hand, moving a finger to lift Sakusa’s chin. “I thought you hated me?”“Things changed, you know.”“Do you even realize that you're cute when you don’t want to admit things aloud? Go on, just say that you love me.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: OmiHina Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955542
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139





	Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for making your time to come to my fic and yes.. this fic probably has mistakes over here and there. I'm sorry. :( 
> 
> This fic is my contribution for #omihinaweek2020 Day 1: Enemies to Lovers! (Though it's not /that/ enemies to lovers..)
> 
> Happy reading and I hope you enjoy it! Happy Omihina week! <3

If anyone asks, who is Sakusa Kiyoomi, a lot of answers will come out. 

Volleyball player. The ace of Itachiyama. College MVP. 

And more than that, Sakusa is a lot of things. 

Sakusa, the person who rarely paid attention to others but it’s not that he is inconsiderate or something. It’s just he never bothers himself to think about it, or rather he has no time to. 

"Why should you bother when you’ve gotta take care of yourself first?", is his answer when somebody asked.

He would mention that it is just a motion of life that he has. Always keeping it steady and unbothered. Any word that could match with the rhythm of his life. Which is why, Sakusa always manages, or tries, to keep himself in check, just to make sure that his things are going the way he wants them too. 

Although, Sakusa is also the kind of person who gets easily pissed off when he thinks his life is going so smoothly, then it just turns 180 degrees on him and just makes him feel upset. Sakusa would also get dazed over the laughter he heard from a distance. All the new emotions that Sakusa didn’t realize he had.

The emotions that appeared when Hinata Shouyou played a role inside his life. 

\---

Sakusa was gathering his belongings in the locker room. MSBY just finished another 8 hours of practice routine. Fortunately it’s Friday, thank God it’s Friday, and all Sakusa wants right now is just to go straight home and have a nice shower, and might also cook some food for himself. 

That’s when he realized the universe is currently meddling with him.

“Omi-omi!” 

A loud voice appeared from Sakusa’s back The familiarity in the sound made Sakusa grunt before replying, “What, Miya?” 

Atsumu laughed at it, “We’ve been friends since high school and you still call me Miya? I can’t believe it.” 

“Get straight to the point. What is it?”

The latter puffed both of his cheeks and sat down beside Sakusa who is now putting on his mask properly on his face, though his eyebrows show displeasure, “Have you heard a new kid is joining us today?”

A new kid? Now that’s news. 

Sakusa raises a brow. Atsumu smiled with pride as he thought that he had caught Sakusa’s curiosity before continuing, “Yes, a new kid! Meian-san actually had a talk with Coach Foster and showed some portfolio, y’know. Remember when they conducted a tryout days ago? You weren’t there.” 

Where was I?, Sakusa thought. Then he remembers that he went back to his place with Motoya, that cousin of his. 

Atsumu goes along with his story, “And you know what? It’s Shouyou we’re talking about! Karasuno’s no. 10!”

“Oh.” Karasuno’s no. 10.

Lifting a brow, Atsumu poked Sakusa on the side, “Only oh? No, ‘Wow, cool’, or such, Omi omi? It’s Hinata Shouyou we’re talking about!” 

“I know.” More than anyone, Sakusa knew him too well. 

“Do you know him personally? But I’m not that surprised if you actually know him! I mean, it’s Shouyou-kun.”

The nickname piqued an interest again with Sakusa, “So you’re on a first name basis with him?” 

“Yeah! I think it’s only ya who calls me with my family name so far, Omi omi.”

The black-haired man grabbed his bag and stood up, wanting to leave the room quickly. Sakusa snickers at Atsumu, “I don’t plan on changing that, though.”

He turned on his back and walked out with a faint “‘Yer so mean, Omi omi!”

\---

New kid? Cool. But when the new kid is the Hinata Shouyou? How should Sakusa act?

Because this is the first day of the joint practice after Hinata joined and he doesn’t know how to properly act. Sakusa is only keeping his visual cool, or trying to, in front of everyone beneath the mask when in reality he is panicking.

And the one who noticed it is the one and only Miya Atsumu.

The same Miya who constantly teased Sakusa is now nudging at Sakusa’s waist, realizing that Sakusa’s expression was looking different when Hinata is introducing himself in front of everyone. Hinata was introducing himself in such an eager tone, with Bokuto in the background exclaiming about how he is his disciple and all.

“Good morning, everyone! My name is Hinata Shouyou and I actually played as the MB in high school. I just got back from Rio and it’s very nice to meet you all!” 

Sakusa and Atsumu were standing behind with Bokuto as well, and Atsumu is now putting a teasing grin on his face and whispered to Sakusa, “In love with him so early?” 

Which resulted in him earning a loud scolding from their coach. Though, Atsumu’s actions were worth all of it for him, atleast. 

Because Sakusa’s face is painted with a hint of red underneath the mask. 

\---

Three months passed like thin air and Sakusa didn’t handle it too well. Practices were, if we could only describe it in a word, hellish. It’s a big word for a description but Sakusa couldn’t help it as well. Sakusa realizes that all these months, he was always, emphasize on the always, got distracted by Hinata.

It’s not like Hinata had the thoughts to distract Sakusa on purpose. Sakusa was just.. bad at handling and controlling his expressions on the court when all Hinata does is only being the usual charming self he is. Wearing a mask doesn’t help at all. It also disturbs him to practices while wearing a mask on. 

And what happened in today’s practice? MSBY were collectively doing routine practices and were paired by Coach Foster. So who did Sakusa end up with to practice his serves and receives, if we may ask? Of course it has to be with Hinata.

The universe could be cruel, sometimes.

“Omi-san!”

A voice could be heard, breaking Sakusa’s thoughts. He was seated on the floor while stretching himself. He lifted his head up and looked around, that’s when Sakusa realized that all their teammates had gone out from the gym and left them both inside. 

Sakusa continued to stare at Hinata, who is now wearing a big grin on his face while bringing two bottles of drink. Hinata then crouched in front of Sakusa who was wearing a confused expression.

That brings a laughter from Hinata, “What’s wrong, Omi-san?”

The said man took the drink but still maintained the same expression, “Just confused.”

“Wait, what are you so confused for? Is it because I’m bringing you a drink? I do this once in a while too, you know!”

“You confused me.” 

Sakusa said it so bluntly and he closed his lips in an instant. Was that rude? Many thoughts were passing his mind and he’s thinking whether he should say sorry, or just stand up and walk away without caring anything. Maybe he should say sorry first-

“I got that a lot, though. Were you about to say sorry?”

That surprised Sakusa the second time for today. Hinata lets out another laugh before he finally sits down in front of Sakusa, making himself comfortable while he takes a sip from the drink he brought.

“See, your expressions said it all! Though I was pretty afraid at the beginning I joined the team. But not afraid, I think? More like nervous, you could say that.” He shrugged his shoulders before continuing, “And I’m pretty sure you still hate me. Considering how we had an argument before.”

Another surprise appeared on Sakusa’s face.

“You.. still remember that?” He said it in a low tone, “That was almost 6 years ago.” 

“How am I supposed to forget that, Omi-san? I remember it just like it was yesterday! And before you say anything, no, I don’t blame you. I won’t blame you for it either.”

The memories creeped inside Sakusa’s mind, taking him back to 2013 Interhigh. When Itachiyama suffered a surprising loss against their opponent, when Hinata collapsed from a high fever, and when Sakusa confronted Hinata about how careless he was for not taking care of himself first.

“I said mean things to you back then.”

“Oh, you were mean, like, mean.” Hinata makes a quoting motion with his hands, “You said I was a ‘nuisance’ for my team. You hated the way I was so careless.”

Sakusa flinched. The tone that Hinata just used at him was cold, and it gives a sharp sting on Sakusa’s mind. He lowers his head now, not wanting to stare at Hinata for longer as guilt lurks inside of him.

“I’m--” “I had a thought you were correct back then.”

Hinata continued with his words and shifted closer to Sakusa, “Even when you were staring at me with glaring eyes, saying all of those mean words and I did think that I had no energy left to argue with you.”

“You had it, though.”

“I know!” Hinata let out small giggles from his lips and Sakusa felt dazed, “We had an argument and even if I knew you were already taller than I am, I still managed to grab your collar anyway. Great thing Kageyama intervened between the both of us.”

Sakusa lifted up his hand and pointed on his face, “You almost hit my face.” 

“I did almost hit your face. Sorry.”

Silence fell between them but it wasn’t awkward. It was more of a pleasant feeling as the both of them only stared at each other, before Hinata decided to break the silence. 

“I can’t believe you said you hated me back then when all you did on practice now was to stare at me.” 

Sakusa looked at Hinata who was now holding his laugh, “You think I wouldn’t realize?!” 

“I really don’t.” 

“Yeah, I kinda figured it out. Maybe I would take a longer time if Tsumu-san didn’t tell me at all.”

Sakusa clenched his fist and let out a loud sigh before muttering some curse words towards Atsumu. The smaller man only snickered at Sakusa’s words and he carried his sentence, “He also kinda told me about your crush on me. Kind of.”

This caught Sakusa in rage. He eyed Hinata as if he just said some forbidden mantra and Sakusa lifted up both of his hands to cover his face fully, not wanting to stare at Hinata who continued to emit some light chuckles. 

“Omi-san.”

He raises his hand, moving a finger to lift Sakusa’s chin. “I thought you hated me?”

“Things changed, you know.”

“Do you even realize that you're cute when you don’t want to admit things aloud? Go on, just say that you love me.”

\--- 

Sakusa made a mental note to himself: he needs to remember that he HAVE to hit Atsumu right on the face and confront him about how much he hated the blonde teammate of his after he went home. Maybe not on the face. But he will still need to fight Atsumu after this. Not now.

Because right now, Sakusa has to deal with how to handle these new feelings he found. The feelings that finally got him questioning about how he really feels towards the younger one. He needs to collect himself first before deciding things or it might get worse. 

And Sakusa also has to deal with Hinata Shouyou.

The Hinata Shouyou who brought the rage emotions he had when he was 17 after they had an argument. The new member of his team, Hinata Shouyou, who gives Sakusa a questionable excitement and gives him the curiosity to explore these brand new emotions he felt. The same Hinata Shouyou who is now linking his fingers with him as they walked out the gym after making sure the lights are turned off. 

Right now, he is sure that the universe really has its own way in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until this far!! 
> 
> I'm sorry if it's not up to your expectations AND just very weird to read.. I'll continue to work hard!! 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are very appreciated! :D
> 
> Let's cry with me on:[Twitter](https://twitter.com/tebbiursa) or you could leave something at my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/tebbiursa)


End file.
